I Love You-Happy New Years Special
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dan Gray Fullbuster masing-masing menyukai seorang gadis Lucy Heartfilia dan Sakura Haruno,di sisi lain,Sakura dan Lucy merasakan hal yang sama/BAD SUMMARY RnR Plz?


SakuraSFC mempersembahkan...

Romance Story Naruto X Fairy Tail,GrayLu dan SasuSaku

Warning:OOC,Jelek

Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I~Love~You~

Fairy Ninja Gakuen...

"Pagi Sakura-chan!"sapa seorang Lucy Heartfilia "Pagi Lucy!"kata Sakura balik,gadis bermata _emerland_ itu adalah Sakura Haruno,akrabnya dipanggil Sakura "Lu-chan! Sakura-chan~! Pagi!" "Pagi..." Hinata dan Levy menghampiri mereka berdua "Levy-chan! Hinata! Pagi!"sapa Sakura dan Lucy di saat yang bersamaan "Pagi Lucy,Pagi Sakura"sapa seorang laki-laki berambut raven "Pagi Sasuke-kun!"Sapa mereka,disebelahnya ada Gray Fullbuster "Hei! Pagi Luce! Saku!" "Pagi Gray!"Kata Lucy dan Sakura.

Satu per satu teman mereka mulai mendatangi mereka,termasuk...Juvia dan Ino "Gray-sama~!" "Sasuke-kun~!"Lucy dan Sakura biasanya langsung melemas begitu Ino dan Juvia mendekati kedua lelaki tersebut, siapa yang tahu? seorang lucy menyukai seorang Gray sedangkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tapi mereka takut untuk menyatkan perasaan mereka.

Lucy menengok ke Sakura lalu mengangkat bahu "Tak ada yang kita bisa lakukan Lucy,mereka bukan punya kita"Kata Sakura "Ya, aku tahu itu Sakura" jawab Lucy "Lucy,Sakura,apa kalian akan diam saja di situ? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai"Kata Gray "Ah! I-" "Ayo cepat!"Gray menarik tangan Lucy,Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Otomatis wajah Sakura dan Lucy memerah layaknya kepiting rebus,keempat anak itu memasuki ruang kelas mereka "Hey! Kenapa kau mengambil tempat dudukku Natsu!?" "Luce,kau lupa? Aquarius menyuruh kita rolling dan partner dengan laki-perempuan,"kata Natsu "Ya ampun,kau benar"ucap Lucy "Kalau begitu,kau mau duduk bersamaku Luce?"tanya Gray "E-Eh... B-Boleh..." "Sakura! Duduk bersamaku"Ucap Sasuke "B-Baiklah S-Sasuke-kun"

Happy dan Kakashi memasuki kelas "Baiklah anak-anak! Sekarang Spesial Untuk Hari ibu! Buatlah kartu ucapan untuk ibu kalian!"perintah Kakashi "Haiii Kakashi-sensei!"Seru semua murid-murid,Happy membagikan kertas karton "aduh...Lucy,kamu bawa lem,pita sama glitter gak?"Tanya Gray "bawa tapi aku gak bawa pensil warna" "aku bawa!" "Oh ya,Perkelompok 4 orang,kita sekelompok aja yuk,sama Lucy dan Gray"ajak Sasuke pada Sakura "Boleh"

Sakura,Lucy,Sasuke dan Gray mulai membuat prakarya mereka,Gray mengambil karton biru putih,Sakura pink dan Lucy violet mereka berempat mulai membuat kartu untuk ibu mereka.

SkipTime Lunch break

"Hah,beres juga" ucap Gray "Emangnya kau capek?" "Lumayan.." "Hey Kau Lucy! Harusnya ngerti dong! Gray-sama ini sedang capek! Jangan di tanya lagi"Juvia mengelap keringat Gray "Apa-HEY!"Gray segera melepaskan tangan Juvia dari mukanya.

Marah,itu yang Lucy rasakan,ia melangkah keluar kelas menuju ke kantin "Lucy hey! Tunggu!"seru Gray "Aku akan menyusulnya"kata Sakura "Ada apa sih sama mereka berdua?"tanya Sasuke,Gray menunduk "aku...tidak tau...hanya...aku..." "aku tau Gray,kamu suka Lucy"kata Sasuke,lalu Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berkata lagi "aku mengerti rasanya Gray,aku juga suka Sakura"

.

.

.

.

Di kantin,Lucy tampak diam seorang diri di bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari kantin bentonya pun hanya sisa separuh,tatapannya sangat kosong "Akhirnya...Aku menemukan mu Lucy!"Kata sebuah suara "S-Sakura-chan?" "Aduh,sudah dong,jangan bersedih lagi,aku tau,kita kan sama jadi tak usah bersedih" kata Sakura seraya mengelus punggung Lucy,sementara itu,Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura dan Lucy akhirnya pergi dari kantin ke kelas,Lucy tadi katanya mual,ia ingin pulang ke rumah, Sakura menemani Lucy ke Kakashi-sensei untuk izin, Kakashi segera memperbolehkan Lucy pulang karena sakit.

Gray POV

aku melewati kelas,Sakura dan Lucy sedang menghadap Kakashi-sensei, ada apa ya? Tapi kenapa wajah Lucy terlihat pucat? Apa dia sakit? Aku lalu berjalanke arah Sasuke yang memanggilku.

Aku terengah-engah saat sampai "ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke "tadi kulihat Lucy dan Sakura menghadap Kakashi-sensei"Sasuke terlihat kaget "kenapa?" "Ya,soal itu,aku tidak tau,tapi yang pasti aku mau nanya ke Sakura"jawabku,Sasuke mengangguk "Gray! Sasuke! Ayo! Pelajaran olahraga mau dimulai tuhhh!"Panggil Natsu dan Naruto di kejauhan "Oke!"

Sasuke POV (Sesudah olahraga)

Sudah 3 jam 1/2 Aquarius-sensei dan Tsunade-sensei mengajar,beneran! Status guru ter-_killer_ di sekolah ini memang pantas untuk mereka,kami,murid-murid,menghela nafas,ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi,dengan sigap,kami mengucapkan salam dan keluar dari _hell lessons_,yap,murid-murid biasa menyebutnya begitu!

Sakura membereskan bukunya,dan memasukannya ke tasnya "Oh ya,omong-omong mana ya si Gray?Katanya mau menanyakan soal Lucy ke Sakura..." gumamku "Lucy mual"jawaban itu kudapatkan dari seorang gadis bermata _emerland_,yang tak lain adalah Sakura "Eh? Suaraku kedengaran ya?" "Tentu saja,kita di kelas kan berdua..."Ucap Sakura "Eh-Oh..."aku hanya bisa gelagapan! Bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha yang biasanya kalem ini gak bisa nahan _cool_-nya dihadapan gadis yang ia sukai?! samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki "Hey! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"Ucap Gray,kami mengangguk.

Lucy POV  
Aku melihat jam,sekarang,waktunya murid-murid di Fairy Ninja Gakuen pulang,sedangkan aku telah pulang sejak jam dua belas siang,berhubung aku mual,mungkin karena aku salah ambil kotak makan dari dapur,aku kembali memandang layar laptop-ku setelah hampir dua menit menatap jendela,jika kalian ingin tau aku sedang apa di depan laptop-ku,yang kujawab baca.

Sedari tadi,komik _Merupuri_ tak henti-hentinya kubaca,kemarin kudapatkan buku komik _merupuri_ di perpustakaan tapi hanya 2 bab,jadinya kucari saja di internet,sekarang ini ceritanya lagi _gemes-gemesnya_,lagi CS alias Cinta Segitiga,beneran deh! Cerita The Marchen Prince ini sukses bikin aku _geregetan_...masalahnya ini juga terjadi di kehidupanku.

AHHH! Kenapa kita jadi ngomongin anime sih!? udah ah! Biarin! Daripada gak ada topik pembicaraan!tiba-tiba _Handphone_-ku berbunyi lagu_ Lovers_ yang keras itu jadi fav Sakura,enggak tahu deh kenapa...saat kuangkat teleponnya ternyata ia akan menjenguk-ku,bersama Gray dan Sasuke pastinya,aku menerima SMS dari Levy-chan

**From:Levy-chan XD**

**Hey,Lu-chan,katanya mual ya? ada apa?**

Rupanya dia tahu juga toh...

**To:Levy-chanXD**

**Iya,mungkin salah makan...**

Setelah itu kutaruh kembali Hp _Touchscreen_-ku itu,nah waktunya menunggu Sakura-chan.

3 menit...

6 menit...

10 menit...

11 menit...

30 menit...

TING TONG!

Kayaknya kalau Sakura gak dateng tadi aku sudah ooc alias Out Of Control,kupersilahkan ketiga temanku masuk kamarku,kami lalu bercanda aku lalu mengambil laptop ku tapi... "heee! MErupuri!"seru Gray "Ih Gray! Aku mau baca! balikin!"seruku "Gak mau! Aku mau baca tahu!"Kata Gray,aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit akibat dipukul Gray oleh bantal yang cukup besar.

Tiba-tiba aku bertanya-tanya Gray memang suka genre romance? "Hey,Gray,kau suka genre romance?" "Oh,tidak juga hanya saja merupuri rame..."Kata Gray sambil membaca cerita nya menghela nafas,yaasudah,namanya juga keluarga Fullbuster.

setelah beberapa jam dirumahku,mereka pulang,rencananya besok kita akan hang-out bersama.

~SkipTime Next Morning~

NORMAL POV

Lucy berjalan ke gerbang FNG,lalu disaat itu,Lucy melihat Juvia dan Lyon ehm...rated T Cc...Ciuman..._Cie...Si Juvia Move on nih? _tanya Lucy dalam hati lalu ia berjalan kearah kerumunan anak yang mengelilingi sebuah poster,Festival Tahun Baru, Tulisannnya adalah...

_**Datanglah ke Festival Tahun baru 2014!**_

_**Diadakan di Taman Miraken tanggal 31 Januari dimulai jam 9-3! **_

_**Anak-anak Dari FNG Diharapkan untuk ikut serta dalam Festival Tahun Baru 2014 **_

_**Pakailah Yukata dan Kimono dan bawalah hadiah taun baru!**_

_**Kepala Kota**_

Lucy tersenyum,mengingat hari ini ia akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke,Gray dan Sakura "Sudah selesai melamunnya? Nona Tukang Melamun?"tanya sebuah suara familiar "S-Sasuke!"Lucy terlonjak kaget sementra Sasuke terkekeh "Ayo,Gray dan Sakura sudah di kelas"Kata Sasuke,Lucy mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke "Kau Tahu,kau dan Gray seperti pasangan pengantin tua"kata Sasuke tiba-tiba "A-Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"Tanya Lucy dengan wajah merah "Heh,Perhatikan saja,hampir setiap detik kalian bertengkar" "Oh ya? tuan-matematika?"

~In Class~

Gray terduduk di jendela memandangi langit yang cerah,Sakura duduk sambil membaca novel yang Lucy pinjamkan kemarin "Kok,Sasuke-kun dan Lucy belum datang juga ya?"Gumam Sakura sambil membolak-balik buku _Twilight_ yang sedang ia baca "Kau suka buku yang mesum begitu?"Tanya Gray yang kini menatap Sakura "HAH!Jangan _ngaco_ deh! Aku sudah baca yang pertama ini yang kedua!"Kata Sakura membantah Gray hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "Yang cocok untukmu tuh kayak komik _Cooking Princess_,_Tokyo Mew Mew_,_12 Signs Of Zodiac_,_Dewi Karin-chu_ atau tepatnya_ Kamichama Karin,Merupuri,Ultra Cute_ lalu-" "Cukup kau_ shoujo manga lovers_! Kau tau banyak_ anime_ perempuan! apa kau tau juga komik _shounen_ hah!?"Tanya Sakura "Tahu,_Ouran High School Hostn club,Kagetora,Kekaishi,Inuyasha,City Hunter,Star Driver,Detective Conan,Prince of Tennis_...um..ah!_Beck_...Lalu..._Shigenki no Kyojin_ lalu-" "Rasanya_ shounen_ lebih sedikit ne?"

Gray menahan malu,ia memang_ manga lovers_-tapi kebanyakan lebih tau _shoujo_ "Hush ah! Diam!"mengingat Gray menyukai komik bergenre _romance_ secara sembunyi-sembunyi (WOW!) yang menyebabkan dirinya harus bertahan-dengan komik yang bergenre action-atau crime,fantasi dan lainnya,namun baginya,setiap buku itu menyenangkan "Bukankah_ City Hunter_ itu mesum juga huh?"Sekarang Sakura lagi yang bertanya "Diam kau!"Ucap GRay sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah "Ah`~! Maaf menunggu"suara feminin seorang perempuan terdengar di telinga kedua anak yang sibuk beragumen "Oh Lucy~ Tidak belum lama kok!"kata Sakura.

Lucy duduk disebelah Gray,lalu membuka tas ungunya-ia mengambil sebuah buku,buku berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan yang bergambar tokoh anime merupuri-Aram dan Airi "hn..." "Kau mau ngapain?"Tanya Gray mengintip tulisan dibalik buku anime kesukaanya itu "Aku berencana membeli kimono baru,kimonoku sudah sempit yang tahun kemarin!"ucap Lucy "Eh?Bukankah itu tandanya kau gendut?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau-Karen Lilica anak paling sombong dari Blue Akatsuki gakuen,sekolah kakaknya Sasuke-Itachi "Kau! Mau apa kau disini!? Asal kau tau saja ya! aku tidak gendut!baju itu hadiah dari Natsu-dia tidak tahu ukuranku! Ukurannya disamakan dengan Lisanna!"kata Lucy.

Karen menyeringai "Sudahlah pirang,menyerahlah,lagipula kau kan,tidak akan mengikuti Festival itu-Keluarga Heartfilia tidak pantas berada di antara banyak orang! Kurunglah dirimu sendiri dikamar bodoh!"Kata Karin-teman se-geng nya Karen "Kalian tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Lucy-san pantas berada di antara banyak orang!" "Juvia? Ino? Hisui? Jenny?" "Wah wah,tampaknya anggota kita membela si kampungan ini ya?"Tanya Minerva "Tidak begitu!"Kata Flare dan Hinata.

GRATAK!

Sakura bangkit menuju ke Karen dan Karin "Kalian pikir kalian siapa!? Beraninya membentak Lucy seperti itu!"Kata Sakura "Rupanya si jagoan datang...Hahaha..."Karin mendorong Sakura "Ouw!"Sakura membentur tepi meja "Sakura!"seru Lucy dan Sasuke,Gray melangkah maju,membelekangi teman-temannya "Rumor tentang keluarga Heartfilia kan sudah lama,untuk apa kalian kembali mengungkitnya?"Tanya Gray "Jangan pernah mendorong Sakura-chan seperti itu lagi! Kau boleh menghinaku! Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanku!"Ucap Lucy.

Saat itu bel berbunyi Iruka dan Scorpion memasuki kelas,Karen dan teman-temannya pergi keluar,Lucy susah payah membantu Sakura "sepertinya bengkak..."kata Lucy "Sudah cukup,semuanya diam!"Kata Iruka "Baik Iruka-sensei!"kata seluruh murid,setelah pelajaran dimulai,kelas menjadi tertib.

~SkipTime~

Sakura,Lucy,Sasuke dan Gray menaiki mobil Gray,tentu saja Gray yang mengemudi,mobil berwarna biru gelap itu tampak memantulkan sinar matahari,tujuan mereka hanya satu- Fionoha (Fiore Konoha) Mall,Gray memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran depan mall,setelah memastikan semua keluar,Gray megnunci mobilnya,merekapun berjalan ke dalam mall.

Sampai di dalam mall,keempat anak itu memasuki _Ala FioNoha Dress Shop_ toko langganan Lucy,toko berwarna gading itu tampak segar dengan hiasan bunga tulip di dalamnya "Lucy,apa kabar,wah,bawa teman-temannya"seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa mereka,rambut berwarna cokelat keemasannya diikat kebelakang, wanita itu tampak berusia 23 tahunan "Iya, Mizuku-san,ini Gray Fullbuster, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha,teman-teman,ini Mizuku Mikuni,pemilik toko ini"Kata Lucy,ketiga anak itu memperkenalkan diri mereka "Apa yang kalian cari?"Tanya Mizuku ramah "Kami mencari sepasang yukata dan kimono"Jawab Lucy "sebentar ya,"Mizuku meninggalkan keempat remaja itu.

Tak lama,Mizuku kembali "Ini ada Kimono,beli dua bonus dua yukata"kata Mizuku "Wah keren!"Punya Lucy berwarna biru dongker dengan hiasan bunga putih,yang milik Sakura bergambar bunga Sakura pink yang mekar,yukatanya yukata polos berwarna abu-abu dan hitam "nah,Gray pakai yang abu-abu! Sasuke pakai yang hitam!"Kata Lucy dan Sakura,keempat anak itu mencoba baju mereka.

~SkipTime~

Mereka makan di restoran "Habis ini,kita mau kemana?"Tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengabiskan pesananya "Kalau kalian mau pulang,pulang saja duluan,aku dan Sakura mau beli DVD buat nonton"Kata Lucy "Kami ikut kalian saja"kata Sasuke,Graypun ikut mengangguk mengiyahkan,mereka sepakat setelah toko kaset ke toko Buku lalu pulang.

Toko DVD

_Marriean's DVD rental studios_ adalah salah satu tempat beli/rental DVD ternama di kota ini,pemiliknya biasa dipanggil ,Dividaisy Marriean dulunya seorang murid di Fairy Ninja Gakuen,namun,ia pindah ke Amerika meneruskan sekolahnya di America Universitas School "Kau mau beli kaset apa Lucy?"Tanya Sakura,ia membawa kaset_ Vampire Knight,The Squid Girl Season 1 & 2,Nodame Cantabile_ dan _Tokyo mew mew_ "Aku beli _Vocaloid,Merupuri,HunterxHunter_ dan_ Hell Girl_"Jawab Lucy,Sasuke membeli kaset _Inazuma Eleven_ dan _Bakugan,_sedangkan Gray membeli kaset_ Shigenki No Kyojin_ dan_ Detective Conan_ setelah membayar,mereka pergi ke Library's Book Stores pemiliknya ,Libira reiro hitaru,guru perpustakaan dari FNG.

Tak Heran jika ia sudah akrab dengan keempat anak dihadapannya,Libira berhenti setelah insiden tentang Merry,muridnya yang selalu kesepian di perpustakaan "Baik,anak-anak,ada yang bisa Ms batu?"Tanya Libira "Yap,Kami mau beli buku!"Ucap Lucy semangat,Lucy dan Sakura membeli novel Gray dan Sasuke hanya memberi komik bergenre action,setelah mereka membayar seluruhnya,mereka pulang kerumah.

~SkipTime New Year~

Tanggal 31 Desember,sekolah diliburkan namun harus berkumpul di taman Miraken untuk merayakan tahun baru,orang tua boleh diajak "Lucy sayang..."Panggil ibunya,Layla Heartfilia "Iya ma?"Tanya Lucy "Kamu duluan saja,temanmu sudah pada menunggu"Kata Layla pada putri semata wayangnya "Baik,ma"Lucy telah mengenakan kimono yang ia beli bersama lima hari lalu,ia memasang jepit bunga mawar putih,rambutnya diikat kebelakang,lalu dijepit oleh jepitan,sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan terurai (Kayak Princess Belle) "Maaf Menunggu lama teman-teman!"Kata Lucy,di depan pintu ada Sakura,Erza,Levy,Wendy,Natsu,Naruto,Hinata,Lisanna,Ino,Juvia "Lho? Gray dan Sasuke mana?" tanya Lucy "Oh,mereka sudah duluan"Jawwab Hinata.

Merekapun segera menuju taman Miraken,taman ini dipenuhi Bunga-bunga yang beragam,dari mulai sakura sampai bunga lily juga ada,semua siswa-mulai dai FNG,BAG (Blue Akatsuki Gakuen),Lamia Gakuen dan banyak lagi sudah berkumpul,taman yang berada di pusat kota ini juga besar sekali,lentera-lentera terpasang di setiap sudut pohon "Oii! Kalian!"Seru sebuah suara "Sasuke-kun"Panggil Sakura,ternyata,Sasuke dan Gray sudah menggalar tikar yang besar untuk mereka semua,Gray datang membawa keresek-keresek yang besar.

Semua berlari setelah di beri sinyal oleh Sasuke,tikar kayu itu memang menyejukkan "ayo! Sambil menunggu,kita makan dulu!"Ajak Natsu dan Naruto,semuanya setuju,lalu berbagi bekal,Gray bekal Mochi Es Krim,Sasuke bekal Okonomiyaki,Sakura bekal Sushi,Lucy bekal Onigiri dan Sashimi,Naruto dan Natsu berbekal ramen bungkus,Lisanna membekal Kue,Juvia bekal Agar-agar,Lyon bekal es seerut (?),Ino bekal Takoyaki dan masih banyak lagi,mereka membagi makanannya "Gray sama Lyon nih,bekal yang dingin-dingin mulu"kata Lucy "Hey!"mereka berkata serempak.

Hampir Jam 12 Malam,Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat begitupun Gray,mengajak Lucy ke atas FairyHills.

SasuSaku Side

"Sasuke-kun mau ngajak aku ke mana?"tanya Sakura "sudah bawel,ikutin aja aku!"Kata Sasuke pada Sakura _Duh,gimana ngomongnya ya... _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati,wajah coolnya ganti dengan wajah merah kepiting rebus.

Mereka sampai di...atas pohon,diatas pohon inilah,Sasuke akan mengakui perasaannya pada sakura,perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam "Sakura aku..."Sakura wajahnya blushing "A-Apa...?"

* * *

"A-Aku bilang...A-Aku mencintaimu..."Ucap Gray memegang tangan Lucy,wajahnya yang dingin,kini menghangat "T-Tapi Jika kau tidak sama...Tidak apa..." Ucap Gray yang melangkah pergi "GRay! "Lucy apa..."

CHU!  
DUAR DUAR DUAR!  
Sakura dan Lucy mencium lelaki yang mereka sukai,tepat pada saat malam tahun baru

_Kalau begini sih..._

_Aku gak bisa tetep Stay Cool_

Pikir Gray dan Sasuke "aku...juga...mencintaimu..."Ucap mereka berdua malu-malu.

Tempat yang berbeda,

Pengakuan yang sama

Cinta bersemi

Pada Malam tahun baru...

* * *

"SAKURA!" "LUCY!" "Gray nembak aku!" "Sasuke nembak aku!"Keduanya kaget "Haha! Kita Sama!"Seru Lucy "Ya!" Kata Sakura,senyum tak bisa lepas dari keempat remaja.

Yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama

THE END~

Hai! Ini adalah Fic SasuSaku pertama saya! dan ada sedikit SakuRay dan LuSuke hehe...

Okay,bingung mau ngasih tau apa lagi! RnR plz?


End file.
